When the Night Comes
by TigerTwins
Summary: The picture she took was dark since her phone was dying but there was something darker, dark enough to stand out. That included the glowing orbs that were almost human like. The more she stared at it, the more intense its own stare got believe it or not. A/N: We suck at summaries...


**Happy early Halloween guys.**

_**Day/Night I**_

Anna placed the last of her clothes in her suitcase before warm arms wrapped around her waist. SHe leaned into the embrace and felt scruff brush her temple giving her shivers, not in a good way.

"You have to be shaven _and_ clean when I get back Kris," she told her bearded boyfriend, whom she's been waiting for him to drop to one knee and asked to be his wife for the past one of their five year relationship.

He smirked and twisted the long hairs at the bottom of his chin, "You know you like it. Plus I'd be the only guy who doesn't have a beard at work!" Kristoff whined, his smile disappeared at the thought of being punked by the other lumberjacks at work. He decided to grow one out so he wouldn't be called a boy anymore. Some say he looked younger than his actual age because of a so called , "baby face."

Anna sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a kiss on her tiptoes, she loved the height and the muscles on his back, she won't let him know that though. "I know but whose opinion matters most? Mine or Paul Bunyan's?" Oh yes she played card, it should work that way right?

Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest, puffing it out a little too. He smiled at his girlfriends reddened cheeks, "That my dear Anna, is stereotyping lumberjacks. They all don't have facial hair-"

Anna raised a brow, "Let me think about what you were about to say." She held out her hand to start counting on her fingers, "Facial hair and plaid flannel shirts? You sure about that?" She was smirking this time as she watched Kristoff try to think which of his friends _don't _have those stereotypical features.

"I'm coming up blank but besides the point I look awesome! The beard adds to my sexy body type," He lifted his arms and rolled his sleeves in order to flex his muscles.

Anna laughed trying to hide her reddening cheeks, "Uh huh sure…" She smiled and zipped up her bag, "How about we make a deal?"

"A capital idea," Kristoff said mocking the shows and movies Anna watched, most have been based off of famous novels from the 1800's. Also from the movies, she took an interest in histories of almost everything from landmarks to people.

"Oh hush you! You need not to mock my interests." Anna said in a strange accent, then went back to her normal voice, "Anyways how about if you take my bags down I won't ask you to shave your beard?"

His face lit up, "Yes of course!" He took the handle and his arm nearly popped from its socket. "What did you pack in here? Rock trolls?"

Her laughter made Kristoff smile, he loved her laugh, it was one of the first things he heard after accidentally running her over with a rented reindeer ride animal in the local mall. A few of his friends decided to get an animal each which caused chaos once they rode out of the small plastic fences, it was fun for them of course. They were receiving shouts from agitated parents for almost bashing into their children. While Kristoff was waving an apology to a furious mother, who looked like she was about to kill him with her shoes, wasn't looking in front of him and hit a person. Anna. He quickly got off and apologized, confused because the girl was laughing. She was saying she wasn't paying attention either. It felt wrong to laugh with her considering she was just ran over by a reindeer, but he did it anyways, her laughter was contagious and apparently she was too. In a good way.

In regards to the trolls, it was their neighbour who started it all. It was the first time they met their neighbors because new neighbourhood means not knowing anyone, so being social and friendly was necessary. One of which was an old woman by the name of Gerda claimed that there where magical troll deep within the forest that took her husband. Anna being the nice person she was sitting on her porch and was told many stories of the trolls. Hence the joke of Anna packing away magical beings in her luggage.

"No I just know that one of the girls will forget stuff like Meg for example."

Kristoff nodded his head, "Alright makes sense now. I had no idea you could be so responsible though?" He said in pretend shock as he struggled internally with Anna's bags.

Anna snorted and followed him. He told her to be safe and her response was a warning for him to not get too drunk with his co workers and the husbands- boyfriends of the girls she's bringing with her.

Not long after Anna left he dialed one of the guys.

"Are you bitches buckled?" Anna shouted with enthusiasm after they met up and jumped into the SUV.

"Yes," replied three of the four women with the same energy. The responses came from Meg, Kida, and Rapunzel.

Anna looked in the third row of the car to see a single head down in deep concentration, "Belle? Hello? Bonjour?! Belle!" No response came from the bookworm obviously in the world of whatever book had her attention that day. Anna started the car and backed out of the driveway onto the street, determination on her face along with a bit of humor.

Meg knew what was going to happen, she was a victim of Anna's scheme before, so she laughed and braced herself, "Damn. Hold on to your coochies girls." The girls did as told, not literally of course.

The redhead smiled and shifted gears to drive. She stepped on the accelerator and took off to then aggressively slam on the brakes. The results were the books hitting Kida in the head and Belle flying forward out of her seat to the back of the second row.

"What the fuck?" Belle cursed.

"H.P. Lovecraft? Really?" Meg commented as she examined the book that Kida was threatening to throw out the window.

Anna smiled glad her plan worked and began to drive at a normal pace when she heard the sound of the buckle snapping in place. "All things have consequences."

Belle snorted and snatched the book from Meg, "You women are just too absorbed with technology that you don't appreciate a good book. Great I lost my page now!"

Everyone laughed in the car including Belle shaking her head at her own antics, "Okay we will leave you be in the world of horror." Kida said.

She nodded once, "Thank you."

Kida looked confused as she counted the amount of bodies in the car, "Wait where's your sis? I thought she was coming?"

"Yeah she is but she said she had to pick up a few things. So I gave her a list of things that we would need like drinks and food."

"Well I'll call her and ask for her to bring _real _food. The request for junk food would come from you, you are also spoiled by her so she would listen to Sissy's requests," Rapunzel laughed at her cousin when Anna scrunched her face at her and repeated what Rapunzel said in a mocking tone.

Rapunzel dialed Elsa and put it on speaker.

"Why did you answer?" A woman's voice came from the background which sounded out of breath, a hum and moan followed not long after.

Elsa's voice came through next, "Because its family. They could be in trouble or injured. _Oh… fuck_. You-you know what you can wait outside and in the car where we are supposed to be right now!."

Meg chuckled as she listened to Elsa scold the other woman, "Oh yeah she's coming alright."

The girls laughed, "S-shut up Meg I heard that. Are you guys okay? Anna?" Elsa asked after clearing her sighed when the five girls broke into fits of snorts and cackles, "What do you guys need since you're all obviously safe."

"We were checking up on you to see what you bought from the store. Knowing Anna I was sure she asked for junk food but I hoped you were responsible enough to get real food." Kida told her friend.

"Of course I did. She's my sister I expected this from her. I may spoil her but I'm not stupid." Rapunzel looked at Anna to confirm that she was spoiled.

"Hey! Not nice sis! Anyways, we will see you soon. I won't judge if you get there a little late though, I don't think anyone will judge right?"

More snickering and snorting came from the backseats.

A sigh came from the other line, "Really Anna. Can you all be a little mature? You guys would kill yourselves if I wouldn't be there." Elsa murmured probably imagining the trouble they would start. More laughter followed Elsa's response, "I'm going to hang up now… you are all assholes."

"No we can let them hear us mi amor..." the phone sounded like I fell but it was picked up and another voice came through apologizing to Elsa before speaking into the phone. "Anyways, obviously we are busy sooooo we will see you putas tonight!" and the line hung up.

"Elena is crazy."

"Fuck so is Elsa," Rapunzel said.

Anna shrugged, "If Elsa is happy though then I'm happy and plus Elena is super nice."

The girls nodded agreeing with Anna.

By the time they got to the house, Elsa's Tesla was already parked outside. _Show off,_ Anna thought.

"They got here fast, so it must've been a quickie huh?" Belle smirked and starting a conversation with Meg, one that no one else can hear. That's never a good sign.

"I am so jealous. I wanted to take Elsa's car the first day she showed it to us," Kida commented as stared at the vehicle.

Offended Anna huffed, "What's wrong with mine? Mine is new too!"

"It's a mom car, you don't even have kids!"

Anna ignored the comment and pulled up closer to the house picking up rocks dirt since there wasn't any pavement. The house was farther than expected at least a hundred yards through a couple of trees from the main road- which was also calm at the moment, probably due to the other houses they saw along the way being vacant. Once the car made a sound signifying the car was in park, the girls immediately jumped out of the car to stretch their legs and get their .

Kida immediately opened the trunk after everything was stretched, "Wait why are you in a rush?" Anna asked out the window.

She smiled, "To pick the best room of course!"

Once those few words came out of Kida's mouth a frenzy began. Belle climbed over the seats of the second row using Meg's face for leverage, the act would probably cause a fight later on. The start of the fight for a perfect room would maybe put a hitch in the possibly devilish plan they conjured up earlier. While everyone was grabbing their bags from the back Anna's seat belt wouldn't unbuckle.

"Rapunzel! Please wait!" Anna cried out like she was dying and pushing the red button frantically.

Rapunzel a few steps behind Meg ran passed the car calling out an apology to Anna.

Frantically slamming her fore finger on the red button, she whined, "Oh no no no no no." Anna in defeat hit placed her forehead on the steering wheel cursing internally. Admitting her failure the buckle opened with no resistance the next time she pushed it, "Of course the universe would hate for me to get last pick of the room, they'll probably have me sleep in the basement knowing them!"

She huffed and slammed the door shut with a bit of frustration before walking to the back of the car to retrieve her things. Her bags had stuff falling out of them and the one bag that had her personal items were torn open by the savage animals- also called her friends. As she slammed the SUV trunk shut with a bit of irritation- yes she was still salty- there was a clear, picture perfect view of the house. Anna wasn't a photographer but the sun was at an angle that it didn't hide any of the small details of the old Victorian style house, her new phone helped too.

"Damn," she said after patting her pants, trying to find her phone. After feeling herself like a security guard checking someone after they set off the metal detector alarm, she realized that she left it in the driver's seat.

The car made the annoying, repetitive ding sound when she opened the door and clumsy as she is the poor thing hit her elbow on the horn, breaking the almost eerie silence. She grimaced as if she could have woken the empty lot or destroyed the house intos pile of debris she slowly looked up to see the destruction. Her shoulders relaxed when the house was still there and continued to look for her phone. Her brows furrowed and looked back at the house again. It had an eerie sense to it, Anna loved it even more. Even though she wasn't a historian, the history to the house would be very interesting. She hoped Elsa found some of the background to the house.

She stopped her thoughts, there has to be some history to the house even though its new. Anna recalled her sister telling her that the company models the vacation homes in styles for every type of person. There's futuristic, the super decked out homes with the fancy pools and the Victorian style.

Anna tried squinting but it didn't help much, she ran out of contacts a few days ago and didn't feel like ordering more, so all she has are her glasses. She has worn glasses all her life, almost blind without them, and had to wear them all the time unless she had her contacts. She always had a pair in her car, there were two different kinds, the plain clear ones and the light-adaptive glasses that darken in the sunlight.

Anna pulled out the clear ones, the transition ones were darkening already. The sun was at a good angle for the house but a terrible one that gave off a horrible glare on her phone.

The automatic shutter sound went off a few times before Anna was content with the amount of photos taken. She tucked the phone in her back pocket, the glare prevented her from seeing the pictures clearly. SO she would look at them later.

Anna put her bags on the floor when she went to grab her phone, so her bags were covered in dust. Anna took a few deep, calming breaths so she wouldn't go in the house and take all of her bad luck anger on her friends.

Behind the doors that lead into the house made her smile and her smile disappeared when she opened the door. It was nothing scary or horrific, actually it was both of those and more.

"_Oh Elena!"_

"_Oh Elsa! So good oh oh!"_

Anna walked in to witness the sight of Meg and Belle tangled on the couch in very inappropriate positions, clothes on. The coverage of fabric on their bodies didn't fail to make the victim blush knowing that they were making fun of her.

"C-come on guys cut it out… I can have a sex life too you know?"

Belle was facing the door and smiled wickedly, pulled Meg closer whispering into her ear. Both girls looked at Elena who was laughing and trying to bring Elsa to see the comical side of the situation.

"_Elsa! Another spectator," _Belle said.

Meg tried to keep a straight face- yet Anna who was getting slightly uncomfortable thought the two were enjoying it a _bit too much and _wondered how long have they been doing that_. _Meg succeeded in steadying her facial expressions and went back to the roleplay… they would be sharing a room later on. "_Yes Elena! I love it the more the merrier."_

Elsa was about to snap back at them saying she doesn't talk like that and looked to see who was at the door. Relief washed over her features and ran over to her sister like her life depended on it. It has been a little over a year since Anna and Elsa made physical contact, Elsa's job required her to travel a lot. She was a travel agent and just came back from Japan. Technically she doesn't have to go with her customers but she would prefer to be on board so there would hopefully be less drama. The passengers tend to behave better with an official traveling with them, who also wore a uniform. Elsa had trained as a security guard for a few years after she graduated highschool, before going to college. So having that training it has helped her double task and occasionally get paid extra for doing both tasks if she could. The company she worked for informed her that they would rather pay her since she was already hired. It made things easier for the company and herself.

"Please save me. I've been trying to stop them and it doesn't help that _Elena _is goading them on!" Elsa told Anna in the crook of her neck.

Anna laughed at the tickle of Elsa's breath, "I would but it's pretty funny. I'm slightly hurt though... you give me a hug to simply save you from their wrath instead of giving your sister a hug because you missed her and shouldn't have left for that long leaving me with them for a year alone. I don't think that's fair Sis."

Elsa lifted her head up and released Anna, sending a cold look her way, arms crossed, hip jutted out to the side. If you brought all of the irritated emotions together it would be in the form of Elsa at the moment. Anna, never scared of her sister smiled like she was waiting for candy. The candy was love and she got it when Elsa sighed to gave her another hug. Both were stubborn but little sisters have a trait that kills their older siblings, it's not fair.

"I love you and I missed you. I'll _try _ not to be gone for that long again. I'm sorry that you were left with the worst best friends we have." Elsa told her sister in an unamused, monotone voice.

Anna smiled content with her sisters greeting and let go to walk over to Meg and Belle. "Guys can't we just leave alone? Obviously Elsa is dying from embarrassment since all the blood in her body went to her face, there will be no more left to function the rest of her body. I don't want to lose her on my birthday weekend. I'm also normally very protective of my big sister but you're our friends so I won't snitch you out to your boyfriends. Anyways I'm sure you guys will finish what you started tonight in what I'm assuming your shared room?" Before going to her sister's side she turned back around to them, "Just be sure to close the door I would like to sleep tonight along with the rest of us."

The women quickly untangle themselves on the couch to turn red as tomatoes. They ran into the same room by the sound of a single door opening and closing. No one sat on the couch until Kida sprayed it with disinfectant later on in the evening.

"Damn El. Your sis got as much spice as you are in-" Elsa ran over to Elena and put her hand over her mouth to whisper something in her ear. Anna was sure it was something bad, since the amusement in Elena's eyes transformed into horror. The latina stared back at her girlfriend, well more specifically a glare, before walking away. Her pace picked up after Elsa smacked her from behind. Elsa gained the amusement that Elena had and Elena the embarrassment Elsa had.

The girls dispersed and Anna made sure Elsa helped her bring her bags up. The latter complained and asked why the bags were heavy as she was. The comment created a humorous sibling argument that helped them through the flight of stairs to an empty room. Well maybe not an empty room, the numbers were uneven so Anna had to choose which room she would stay in- she really didn't want to sleep alone. The decision was made immediately when she knew Elsa and Elena might be crazy in the night along with Meg and Belle. Anna wanted to tell their boyfriends that there had to be something more between the two, besides BFWBETTBHB. Best Friends With Benefits Even Though They Both Have Boyfriends. Anna came up with that a few months back when she saw things become more intimate between Meg and Belle. They were caught making out in Anna's basement. She almost wished it were monsters eating a person.

Like it or not. If Anna's friends are happy the Anna's happy.

Although Anna didn't want to sleep alone she also didn't want to get a pile of blankets to make a very hard, uncomfortable bed on the floor. So when the sisters finally made it to the room KIda and Rapunzel were in, they saw that the room had four beds, fortunately. It looked very comfortable and there was a lot of room in it, probably the biggest in the house. It was fully loaded with a TV over an unlit fireplace which would keep them warm if the weather becomes more than a chill in the air. Two windows on either side of the television. There was a small dresser next to each of the beds, maybe a foot longer than an average sized nightstand. They were positioned in a way that made the room have symmetry, the dressers were on the outside corners of the symmetrical room.

"Wow, you got the best room in the house even with being late. I would get the other fireplace bed before Kida or Rapunzel changes their mind," Elsa recommended.

"Good idea! Uh… did you unpack and everything?" Anna asked referring to Elsa's own belongings.

Her older sister laughed and sat down on the bed next to Anna, "Yes because I knew you would ask me to help unpack before you ask me."Anna blushed and stuck her tongue out at her sister's know-it-all attitude. Elsa shoved her shoulder a bit, "Don't do that to me. I made sure to do all of that so I could have some one on one time with my baby sister.'

Anna turned red, "Really?"

"Of course silly. I spoil you remember. Anyways how do you like the house? I figured-" Elsa asked when she began to unzip the first bag. She was horrified when it was opened and changing the topic in the process, "Anna? How can you pack your things like this? Its… it's a mess!"

There was no organized areas in Anna's luggage, so the mess she found her clothes in the trunk wasn't completely on the girls. It's just how she rolls. Why fold to put things in neatly when it'll be removed and put somewhere else?

"How about because it'll make things easier to put away so you wouldn't have to refold each item. If you had the clothes folded in the first place, it'd make life easier." Elsa told Anna.

"Yeah but- but I was in a rush!" Was the excuse Anna used.

Elsa decided not to scold her sister for not packing the night before, it was her birthday weekend and things must be perfect. So that included not teasing her sister. Well she'd say that rule was valid until Anna teases her first, then its on. Their parents always thought Anna and Elsa were in a bad fight whenever something like that happened in their teenage years. They usually broke into fits of laughter when they were caught. It made things hard for the parents since they never knew if the argument was real or simply recreational banter as Elsa would call it.

Both Anna and Elsa forgot what they were supposed to be talking about they both shared the important things going on in their lives. That was meaning Kristoff and Elena, who Anna was slightly jealous of. Reason was Elsa proposing to Elena in a month or two, she had the ring, time and place. Everything was set to be perfect. The older sister reassured her that he will eventually, she seen the look in Kristoff's eyes when Anna walks in the room or anything Anna does. It was love.

Anna didn't miss the smirk when Elsa told her those things, including the secret she seemed to be hiding in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Anna," Elsa put her hands on her shoulder and shook her slightly with an affectionate smile. "YOu guys have been together_ forever,_ though the tough and the smooth moments. I am slightly annoyed that he is making my sister wait."

Anna began to smile for two reasons. Elsa always made her feel special and reassures her for everything. Two well it hit Elsa a moment later. LIterally.

A loud war cry came from KIda, her blue tattoos showed the toned arm muscles she had as she would up for another whack.

"Oh you little…" Elsa said with pursed lips and grabbed the pillow from behind her sister, staring Kida down. Her throw began the war that lasted for over an hour, considering all of the girls chose their own rooms they crashed on the floor in the biggest room. Panting and weakly hitting a pillow on each others faces on their backs.

Anna yawned and stretched her body from the uncomfortable position of her legs pinned under Belle, her head on Elsa's chest, and Rapunzel's arm draped around her neck. It didn't take much to get out of the tangle of limbs for she didn't care about waking them up or resituating their limbs. No one woke up, she was happy for that, even though Anna had no mercy when it comes to sleeping it would still feel wrong if she interrupted their sleep. She knew damn well that she would throw a fit if they did.

Her phone laid on the dresser face down, the clear case with the moving, liquid glitter floated down when she picked it up. No messages, emails, or signal. FIve percent battery charge was what killed minute a percent dropped along with the gems in the matching game she was addicted to. Another fail.

"This level is impossible!" Anna whispered. She knew she was forgetting to check something on her phone. She was trying to think about it but the meer thought of saving her phones life was in the car. Nope was what she kept saying in her head. Not even on step outside in the dark dirt lot and the creepy house.

Anna remembered the "something" and quickly opened her gallery. Her phone was at one percent and the screen darkened, ignoring her requests to keep the brightness up. Of course when she clicked on the first picture it was so dark, fue to the dim screen but there was something darker, dark enough to stand out. There was something in one of the second story windows, not the room they were in to Anna's relief, but it was almost black besides the two glowing white spots on the figure. Eyes? It was so human like. I was late Anna could be seeing things wrong. Her heart rate picked up realizing there really was something there. It was as if it saw her taking the picture, watching her. The more she stared at it seemed as if it stared back at her with the same intensity. She felt the glowing eyes watch her.

Anna jumped when the screen went black, there was a small outline of a battery that mocked her and told her the phone died. Anna collapsed on the bed the phone still in her hand. From the corner of her eye the phone still showed the two bright orbs that were similar to eyes. She sat up quick and looked close at her phone again, nothing was there.

Laughing silently at her racing heart beat and the escaped tear in her eye, she walked back to the the group on the floor. Anna swallowed, she was realizing that picture shook her up a lot, so she snuggled as close to her sister as she could. Desperate for human contact. Elsa shuffled and even though she was at least eight percent asleep she brought her sister close, wrapping her arm around her. Anna was grateful for her sisters slight warmth but it was better than nothing, especially since felt every part of her body felt cold.

**Hopefully not too many mistakes. **

**Should it be "**_**To be continued…" **_**or not?**

**So let us know yay or nay?**


End file.
